


Quiver

by deathwailart



Series: Ithildin [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from Worth the Wait - things get more physical between Kili and Tauriel and there are one or two confessions made about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

It doesn't take long for him to recover and she feels herself blush; dwarven stamina is apparent in all aspects then as well as the advantages of youth and before he thrusts up against her, she pulls back and gives him a look even as she enjoys his quiet frustrated moan.  
  
"I think we should actually undress this time, don't you?" She teases and he nods frantically as she moves off him – one day they can undress each other but today, when her hands are already shaking and she only knows dwarven clothing insomuch as how to search it for hidden weapons. Her boots take more work than the rest with Kíli able to just kick his off along with his socks, shimmying his trousers down his hips, careful of his leg. She has to stop for a moment, run her fingers over what can barely be seen and he takes hold of her hand, smiling softly.  
  
"Look, there's nothing there anymore. Thanks to you."  
  
He should not be able to disarm her so easily with smiles and quiet honesty but he does. "You were lucky," she counters somewhat weakly.  
  
"Lucky you liked me. Not that I blame you, I'm quite the catch." Of course he starts to laugh and she does too, wriggling her clothes down the rest of the way.  
  
"Off," she commands, gesturing to his trousers and he gladly kicks them off to join the messy pile of clothing by her bedroll. "A shame there is no real bed for this."  
  
"What would you do if there was a bed?"  
  
"I'd rather let it be a surprise."  
  
"I know what I'd do," he grins up at her wickedly as she comes to straddle him again, pinning his arms above his head and holding herself up just enough that no amount of arching up allows him to seek any sort of relief. He keeps going though and she has to bite her lip as she watches him and the flush creeping down his chest. "Dwarven beds are good and sturdy, a decent height too, not so high as an elven bed but I could probably still bend you over one, if you let me. Or have you sit at the end and go at you until you couldn't remember your name."  
  
Her breath catches in her throat and she swallows, staring down at him as he still tries to squirm free. "Maybe," and she's really going to say this because she has never seen a reason not to speak her mind in the past, "you should prove that."  
  
"You'll need to let go and come up here then."  
  
It takes a moment to sink and this time she's the one going red as she realises just what he means, lying back like that with that slow smirk and there's a jolt of excitement that goes all the way down her spine and to her toes. Soon she's moving though, knees either side of his head as she lets go of his wrists so he can support her better, his hands steady and sure. Still, she's slightly dubious of the strange position, quirking a brow as she looks down at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asks, still holding herself just out of reach.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Are you sure? If you don't want to then I understand-"  
  
"No, I want to, believe me I," she pauses to take a shuddering breath because he's tugging her closer and if his stubble felt strange enough anywhere else, on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs it makes her shiver and gasp, "but in this position, is there not a chance I might hurt you?"  
  
"I'm strong enough but if I tap twice," he does so with one hand on her leg, "then that'll be the signal. I trust you and I _really_ want to do this. You're not going to hurt me Tauriel."  
  
"If you're sure," she says at last and finally allows herself to relax and to let Kíli guide her down.  
  
As soon as his tongue touches her clit, her breath escapes her in a rush and she sinks down just a bit more, spreading her thighs as he circles her clit then sucks it into his mouth, gentle as she moves her hands to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, quiet little gasps escaping her. His teeth just barely graze her she cries out and she feels the huff of his laughter against her but before she can gather her wits to make some remark he's moving and she trembles and shakes, wants to move him back to where he was before but then he's fucking her with his tongue and she forgets anything else except grinding down. The position is still odd and she's mindful of hurting him but the more he moves, muffled grunts buzzing against her skin, the more confident she becomes, rolling her hips down to meet his mouth. Eventually, as if he's sure she'll still be able to steady herself, he lets go of one thigh so he can press a thumb to her clit, rubbing lazy circles as she moans, her rhythm lost.  
  
"Kíli!" She cries out and then she's coming, unable to stop herself from moving as he supports her, letting her ride it out until as she babbles nonsense until she can finally lift herself up, bracing both hands on his chest as she tries to get her breath back. For his part, he lies back looking smug but with enough fondness that she leans down to kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth as he jerks in surprise. "That was-"  
  
"I know," he replies, leaning up to kiss her again, his voice deeper and rougher than normal and when she looks down she can see just how hard he is, just how much he enjoyed that and warmth rushes through her again. She gives him a questioning look as she moves back and he raises both eyebrows. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yes," she confirms, straddling his thighs before she sinks down on his cock.  
  
The sound he makes is high and desperate and from the tremor that runs through him, she knows he's having to fight not to thrust up into her immediately and so as his hands go to her hips to steady her when she arches her back, still sensitive from coming only moments ago, lets hers cover them, allowing him to dictate the rhythm. It's hesitant at first although this is probably the best position for them with the height difference but it's the first she's ever been with a dwarf and likely the first time he's ever been with an elf but soon he's rolling his hips up with more confidence, chanting a litany of her name and his ancestors intermingled with moans. She's little better, biting her lip as she meets his thrusts, trying hard to be quiet because they're in a tent and surrounded by elves and she's not ashamed but she wants this moment to belong only to them. She can't stay quiet though, not when he's making those sounds, not when he's thrust up hard and looking up at her like she's a miracle. She'll never forget his words when she healed him and she links their fingers, clenching around him and he practically sobs, thrusting more urgently and one day (when they have a bed or when she can have him laid out beneath her in the starlight, pale and shining, his eyes bright) she wants to see how long he can last, if he'll try to hold himself back because she tells him to but she's close and comes with a high moan in her own tongue, Kíli following soon after, back arching. All she can hear is her heart in her ears, her skin feeling too hot and she doesn't ride this orgasm out as long as the last one, too sensitive for that but she encourages him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear until finally he falls still, chest heaving.  
  
"That was-" he begins, panting and helping her off him to lie on her back next to him. "I don't have the words..."  
  
"Agreed," she gasps and turns to kiss him, cupping his cheek with a hand. She should find a cloth and water, clean them both up but she has absolutely no desire to move or to be parted from him so she manages to grab her blanket and tug it up and over them both as she feels his fingers moving on her skin, careful precise lines. "What are you doing?" She asks as she gathers him closer and he doesn't answer until his fingers have stopped moving.  
  
"Runes. Protection. Gratitude," he pauses for a moment, ducking his head so he can look up at her shyly through his eyelashes, "love."  
  
He looks so hesitant and unsure that her heart aches and she kisses the doubt away. "You asked a question once, when you were fevered and near death, you asked if she could have loved you." He knows now all about his fever dreams and the truth of it and yet he still manages to look embarrassed, trying to turn away but she holds his chin. "The answer is _yes_ Kíli."  
  
"Yes?" He asks, awed and delighted and she nods, letting him pull her into another kiss, slower and deeper than the one she initiated and when they pull apart they're both smiling. "You love me."  
  
"And you love me."  
  
It won't be easy, she knows that – whatever changes Smaug's death and the battle have brought, there will still be many who speak against them but she knows it won't matter. And for now she's content, getting comfortable in her tent with him waiting for the day when she can show him Mirkwood and he can show her Erebor as they rebuild and the day when it's done and it's the shining beacon they sing of. Now though, she lets sleep claim them both, content and safe, with someone she loves in her arms. Compared to him, she doesn't sleep long or so heavily but she's hardly had time to rest since the dwarves first made their way through Mirkwood so she's glad of the extra rest. A few hours later she wakes to the warm weight of Kíli resting against her, head on her chest, a heavy arm and leg draped over her and she smiles, kissing his forehead as she smoothes his hair back as best she can before she realises they're not alone, going for her dagger only to see Legolas looking upon them both with a smile.  
  
"I cannot claim to understand Tauriel," he says softly, "but if this is where your heart lies then I wish you luck – I let his brother know where he is too, just so there's no cause for alarm."  
  
"Thank you mellon nin," she whispers, smiling gratefully. "Am I needed?"  
  
"Yes, we're all needed but you've earned this. At least until he wakes. The dwarves will soon be moving to assess what must be done and the division of treasures, them and the men of Laketown will look to rebuild."  
  
"Thank you," she repeats and he nods, departing with a quick smile as Kíli starts to stir, no doubt catching some snippet of their conversation. "Ssh, go back to sleep," she tells him, smiling when he does so. Long days of work are coming soon and they won't have moments like this again for some time – they've both earned this and she plans to enjoy each moment as she starts to carefully weave small braids behind his ears, tracing elven symbols like the runes he traced on her across his shoulder and throat.


End file.
